


Renaissance

by whothefrellami



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whothefrellami/pseuds/whothefrellami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Sam and Jack find themselves in the Renaissance Period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renaissance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magequisition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/gifts).



“Home, sweet, home,” Jack proclaimed as they stepped through the Gate.

Sam was doubtful.

“Uh, Colonel? If this is Earth, why is everyone dressed as if we’re in 16th Century England?”

Jack looked around, taking in the environment. Cobbled streets, terraced housing. A passer-by dressed in what can only be described as an overly-ruffled meringue gave them a strange look and scoffed before scurrying off towards a horse-drawn carriage where a tall, slim man wearing a top hat waited, greeting her in an accent different to their own.

Jack frowned.

“Carter, I think this _is_ 16 th Century England.”

 

*                      *                      *

 

“So you’re saying the Gate just took us back through time?” Sam asked, slightly agitated.

“Hey, don’t look at me, you’re the genius here.”

They’d managed to find a hotel-type place to keep them off the streets and out of sight. Although it turned out they’d ended up in a fishing town, and the walls of their room were lined with paintings that Jack was now admiring.

“You think we could go while we’re here?”

“Colonel, with all due respect, I don’t think now is the time for fishing.” Sam replied. “I think we need to figure out what happened and how to get back. I can’t get through to SGC at all.”

“ _I_ think we need to figure out why there’s a working Stargate in 16 th Century England.”

Sam looked at him. She hadn’t even thought about that. The use of Stargates as a means of travel was relatively new technology. Why _was_ there a fully functional one in 16 th Century England?

 

*                      *                      *

 

“This is ridiculous.”

“I’m sure it’s not. And how can I tell when you won’t show me? Get out here.”

Sam sighed and exited the bathroom. A room far too small for her to comfortably get into the dress. The amount of material was ridiculous. The way it made her breasts look four times bigger than they were was ridiculous. The whole concept of the thing was ridiculous.

“I disagree,” Jack stated, tearing his eyes away from her chest and looking out of the window.

Sam felt herself blush and thanked god he wasn’t looking.

She coughed and said,

“Why do I have to be the one to do this?”

“Because I think I’d get some even stranger looks than the one’s we’ve already had if I stepped out of here wearing _that_.”

Sam laughed, and Jack smiled as the sound reached his ears. He walked to her, leaving only a few inches between them.

“You seduce it out of the guy if you have to.”

Sam nodded and turned towards the door.

“But not too much, okay?”


End file.
